Seventy Times 7
by Soozen
Summary: Tamaki deals with betrayal for the first time ever.
1. Chapter 1

_"I kept thinking that I know you never would  
And now I know want to kill you like only a best friend could!  
Everyone's caught onto everything you do…."  
_-Seventy Times 7 by Brand New

* * *

Tamaki was livid. Absolutely…livid.

There was no other word for it, for this feeling raging in him. He was furious, ready to snap. For hours, he had been up in his room, pacing, cursing under his breath, yelling out profanity, punching his walls. A maid had come up ask if everything was all right, and he had screamed at her- _screamed_. Even he knew that was very unlike himself, but he couldn't help it, and frankly, he didn't care very much right now.

He just didn't take betrayal very well.

Betrayal; there simply wasn't any other word for what had happened. Kyouya knew how Tamaki felt towards Haruhi; he had, in fact, helped Tamaki to realize exactly what his feelings were. He _knew_, and still he'd- he'd-

Tamaki had walked in on him and Haruhi.

It had happened just a few hours ago. The Host Club had disbanded for the day, each host going their separate ways. Tamaki had forgotten his schoolbag halfway to his ride, and returned to the third music room. He never could have been prepared for what awaited him there.

No- the two of them had not been having sex; Tamaki would have flipped out right there in front of them had he seen _that_. But, they might as well have been. Kyouya had Haruhi beneath him on one of the sofas, kissing her hungrily, his hips- oh, it was just obscene! His hips kept grinding down against her and hers were raising up to meet his! It appeared that the only thing keeping them from going at it like rabbits was the fact that they both were still fully clothed.

Tamaki had been unable to move. He had stood there, frozen, his eyes wide in horror, unable to believe what he was seeing. And then, he had fled the room.

The doors to the third music room had slammed shut behind him, but he didn't care. All he had known, at that moment, was that he had to get away from that room. He'd felt sick; he'd been sure that he'd throw up.

And now he was at home, and absolutely livid over the situation. Why would Kyouya do this to him? He just couldn't comprehend the idea that Kyouya- that Kyouya would do something like this. He knew Kyouya was the so-called 'Shadow King,' but he was his _best friend_.

And best friends just did not do this to each other.

Kyouya had to have known what he was doing. He would know that this would hurt Tamaki. Was that his intention? No; Kyouya never did anything except in retaliation, and as far as Tamaki could remember, he'd done_ nothing_ to deserve- this.

But…Kyouya was ambitious. And, it was obvious that Kyouya would do whatever was in his power to achieve his ambitions. Was Haruhi just a (Tamaki's idea churned at the thought, and his blood boiled) trophy for him? Another obstacle to overcome? The thought was just sickening.

No; that didn't sound right. Kyouya would have, at some time or another, hinted to Tamaki about this- they were friends and did confide into each other.

The more Tamaki thought, pacing the room as he did so, the more Tamaki came to realize: Kyouya did not care for anyone but himself.

He was selfish; if something did not bring himself any merit, it simply did not matter to him. It wouldn't mean much to him, that Tamaki liked Haruhi, if he liked Haruhi. He would do what it took to make Haruhi is and- well, fuck whatever Tamaki wanted.

When this realization hit, Tamaki did get sick; he'd only just made it to his bathroom in time. These past few years of spending time with Kyouya, confiding in him, trusting him, were all worth nothing. He felt like crying; he wanted to cry, but held back. He would not cry, not over that bastard.

When Tamaki left his bathroom he was extremely unpleasantly surprised to find Kyouya sitting on his bed. He stared at him, glaring.

Kyouya was the first one to speak. "You left your schoolbag at the club; I've brought you it." He patted a backpack on the bed beside him.

Tamaki didn't say anything; he couldn't figure out what to say, how to put into words everything he felt, everything he wanted to throw at him.

Kyouya stood up. "Tamaki…. I know you saw us earlier."

Kyouya paused, obviously waiting for him to say something. Tamaki locked his jaw, still glaring at him, his hands balling into fists.

"I'm sor-"

Tamaki punched him, hard, across the face. There was no way he was going to let Kyouya finish that sentence, ever. He didn't want to hear it; he didn't care.

"Get out of my house," Tamaki said as evenly as he could

They'd just stared at each other for a few seconds, Kyouya's eyes wide with shock. Then, the vice president picked up his glasses and left the room.

Surprisingly, Tamaki didn't feel much better after hitting him. Though, he certainly hoped that Kyouya would have a black eye whenever he saw him next.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. There may be another chapter or two added.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Cause you left the frays from the ties you severed  
__When you said best friends means friends forever…."_

* * *

It hadn't been something Kyouya had planned; he'd never meant for things to take this route. He hadn't wanted to date Haruhi. All right, that was a lie, but he hadn't _intended_ to, not at all.

What he had wanted, and had been striving for, was for Tamaki and Haruhi to be together. He'd seen how much Tamaki cared for her, and knew how happy it would make him to be with her. And so, Kyouya had been, secretly, trying to get Haruhi to date him.

It had all been very calculated. He asked her occasional questions that might reveal something about how she felt for Tamaki; he'd often found ways to get them alone together, even if it were just for a couple minutes; he found excuses to raise her debt any time it appeared to be that she was about to pay it all back, just so that Tamaki could be near her more often.

Kyouya did like Haruhi. It was hard not to, really. But, for once, he decided to put aside his best interests, and instead put Tamaki's forth.

It was all planned. Eventually, with the constant time alone together, and the things he found out about her that he casually let slip to Tamaki (that her favorite flower was lilacs, that she adored strawberries), something was bound to spark between them.

What he hadn't counted on was Haruhi having feelings for him, and not Tamaki.

It came out quite suddenly, that she liked him. Haruhi had just blurted it out in her own blunt way one day while he was trying to figure out how she felt towards Tamaki. Kyouya had been surprised, though he did not show it, and (now this was an incredibly hard decision) told her that, currently, he wasn't interested. If she'd been hurt by what he'd said, she didn't show it.

But, she hadn't given up, which made things extremely difficult. How was he supposed to steer her towards Tamaki if she kept giving him knowing smiles, and, on the rare occasion they sat side by side, crept her hand over to his, to try and hold his hand? Though Kyouya was the master of being professional, he was only human, and could only take so much of the flirting.

He had really done his very best to set the two up. It wasn't his fault that Haruhi wasn't interested in Tamaki.

One day, during classes, he happened to run into Haruhi on his way to the bathroom. She was running an errand for a teacher, and had smiled brightly upon seeing him. And, Kyouya knew then that he couldn't resist that smile any longer.

They'd exchanged a few words, and, just before the two parted, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. It was the most affection he'd allow himself here, in school, and he was sure she would understand.

And she had. After the Host Club departed that day, she had stuck around another moment or two with him, and it was then they had their first kiss.

Later that night, Kyouya lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, for one at a complete loss for what to do. Something had started between him and Haruhi, something that could utterly destroy Tamaki (or, at the very least, his ego). But Kyouya was sure that this was something that Tamaki would take a while to recover from, and their friendship would be in terrible shape.

And so, he asked Haruhi to keep things quiet, until he broke the news to Tamaki. But, that didn't mean the two of them stopped seeing each other.

The day that Tamaki had caught them, they'd been dating for almost a month. It was stupid to use the third music room as a make-out place, Kyouya now realized; not just that Tamaki had returned, but that any student could have walked in- any student that didn't know Haruhi was a girl. His reputation could have been ruined. But, at the time, it had seemed perfectly fine.

They had kissed, briefly, and then it wasn't so brief, as Haruhi kept returning the kiss; Kyouya was more than happy to oblige, and continue. Somehow they'd ended up on a sofa, and that was when Tamaki had found them. They didn't realize anyone had come back into the room, being thoroughly distracted by each other, until the door slammed loudly.

Kyouya had immediately sat upright, his heart pounding (both from the fear of being caught, and kissing Haruhi); he had, as soon as he untangled his legs from Haruhi's, gone to the door to check the hallway. It was deserted.

In his head, he was trying to think of a way of to figure out a way to find who had caught them and make sure they stayed silence on what they'd seen, when he heard Haruhi call behind him, "Tamaki forgot his bag."

He looked back into the room. Haruhi, still a little disheveled from their activities (her hair was delightfully messy, her jacket unbuttoned and her shirt untucked), was holding Tamaki's backpack.

And then Kyouya was sure it had been Tamaki who'd seen them. He'd probably been on his way back to get his forgotten bag, had seen the two of them, and, knowing Tamaki, had been entirely unable to handle the situation, and fled.

"I see," was all he'd said in response.

The drive to Haruhi's house had been quiet, Kyouya trying to figure out how to explain things to Tamaki. There was a very small chance that Tamaki would be mature about this, but he wasn't about to count on things going that way. No, he was sure that Tamaki was…reacting in his usual dramatic way.

"Are you all right?" Haruhi had asked.

Kyouya looked at her for a moment before responding. "Yes." In reality? No, he wasn't. This was going to be tricky to patch up. He'd have to talk to him, calmly to make sure Tamaki stayed calm, and explain what had happened.

Yes, Tamaki would surely be upset, but he was sure he'd understand. Tamaki would most likely yell, and make a big scene.

Kyouya just didn't expect to be punched.

His glasses had cracked in the punch. Tamaki hadn't hit him in the eye, but the cheek; he'd only just barely hit his glasses, but he'd punched with enough force to crack them. Kyouya had felt then that the best course of action would be to leave, and talk to him about it the next day, when he'd calmed down.

Tamaki had reacted much worse than he'd feared. In the limo ride back to his mansion, Kyouya hoped that their friendship would still be all right.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaan update! Yay! And almost a year later; no, I'm not slow…. Heh heh….

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I think there'll be another installment at some point; hopefully it won't take as long as this chapter took.

Please leave constructive criticisms (this means you Ashawee).


End file.
